


Islands Desires

by DragonFireWitch



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 21:24:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11471955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonFireWitch/pseuds/DragonFireWitch
Summary: A continuation from RTTE season 4. Vigo is gone, the team is rebuilding islands and villages and love is in the air. Who else will be hit with the arrow? Will they find new dragons? How long will Hiccstrid last or break up  before getting back together for HTTYD 2? Are there more enemies hidden in the shadows?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING RELATED TO HOW TO TRAIN YOUR DRAGON
> 
> WARNING: This will get graphically detailed as time goes on regarding sex. It is rated M for a reason.
> 
> AUTHORS NOTE: This is the first chapter. I have a vague idea of where I'd like to go but would truly appreciate your opinions. Also remember they're 18/19. Back then times were different and you didn't have sex before marriage.

It's been a month since Vigo was gone. Hiccup, Astrid, Tuffnutt, Ruffnut, Fishlegs and Snotlout have been helping their allies rebuild their homes. Currently they were on Berserker island helping Heather and Dagur rebuild their island. The holidays were approaching and after a long day the whole gang was retreating to the Great Hall they had already rebuilt to eat and sleep.

"We really can't thank you enough for helping us rebuild our island. It will be nice when we have people walking around again," Heather said.

"Then we can continue our search for dad!" Dagur piped in all excited.

Heather started rubbing the back of her neck while looking away, "Yeah, about that Dagur. I'm just not sure I want to continue. If dad wanted to be found, he would have by now ya know? He knows Vigo's gone. He knows we're here together. He would have come home. Maybe we should look into expanding our village and carrying on the Beserker name."  
"But Heather! He's our father!"

*Sigh* "Well maybe one of us should stay here."

Everything was quiet as she stared at the bowl of fish soup she made everyone. Food was scarce since Vigo attacked but with the Dragons help they were able to scrounge up some fish before they were able to trade again. Heather was a great chef though and could make a meal out of anything. After she ate she went outside to get some fresh air and think for a bit. Fishlegs followed in short. They sat there looking at the water over the sunset. The sky was bright pink and orange like a fire in the sky. The painted ocean pink and orange rippling with the occasional wave.

"I love how peaceful this is. The smell of ocean, the colors, the calmness. It reminds me a lot of you Fishlegs. Reminds me of home."

"The beauty of the ocean is nothing compared to what I'm looking at."

Blushing Heather puts a lock of hair behind her ear and cuddled into Fishlegs. "I hate how our time together is always so short. I miss your company and our Maces and Talons challenges. You're always a great match."

"You're a great competitor. Your mind is what attracts me to you." They stare in each others eyes, the kiss they've been longing for. The moment is right. Fishlegs looks deep into Heathers eyes and brushes his hand against her soft cheek. Resting his hand on the jaw line of her chin he lifts her head and starts to lean in. He feels her heart racing. Her chest is lifting. Heathers eyes are locked into his. She starts to close her eyes and open her mouth just slight.

"What a sunset! I should take Shattermaster out for a spin! Oh! Were you guys busy?" Dagur.

Slightly frustrated, Fishlegs heads back into the great hall leaving the siblings to their thoughts. As he approached the table he heard a debate going on on how long they were planning to stay. That was until he realized, they were all pretty much on the same side of leaving within the week. He only just got Heather back. To leave now, might mean he'd never be with her.

"We can't leave now! There's still so much work that needs to be done!"

"Fishlegs, we've been here 2 weeks. We've helped with so much already, the rest can be done by Wingshear, Shattermaster and the Beserkers. The Outcasts need our help there."

"I don't see why they can't take care of it. We haven't been back to the edge for more than a couple days and haven't started rebuilding that yet," Astrid piped in her utter distaste for the Outcasts apparent.

"Astrid we've gone over this. They don't use dragons like we do. Plus it keeps them peaceful allies. Something we may need some day." Hiccup retorted, "Maybe we should all just get some rest." He rose and as he did the rest of the table joined him and headed to their pelts that laid on the ground of the great hall. It was especially cold that evening.

"Mind if I pull my furs a bit closer? I'm a bit cold." Astrid asked with longing eyes.

"Oh, uh." Hiccup started rubbing the back of his neck nervously, "yes of course Milady."

Giggling Astrid brings her furs right next to Hiccups. Toothless burns a ring around his sleeping spot closeby which radiates heat that Hiccup and Astrid can feel. As they lay there on their backs they lock hands. Astrid tilts her head ever so slightly that it's resting on the side of Hiccups shoulder. Her eyes get heavier and heavier until all she sees is the darkness and feels the warmth of the man she has been in love with for four years.

"Astrid! Astrid! Come on! It's time for the big announcement!"

"I'm coming Hiccup! Oh I can't wait!"

Together they mount their dragons and soar high into the sky feeling the breeze in their hair, smiles on their faces and enjoy the moment before heading to the great hall. There they meet Stoick the Vast and Skullcrusher. Hiccup greets Skullcrusher with some fish.

"Hiccup my boy! Are you ready for the big announcement? I'm so proud. Who knew my Hiccup would actually land a strong warrior such as yourself Astrid. My grandchildren will be strong willed, passionate and loving. Perfect mates you are."

Astrid beaming alongside Hiccup they walk into the great hall and wait for the chiefs word.

"Welcome everyone! As we all know these past five years have been the best and worst Berk has ever seen. My son, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III has given us all a new style of life, freedom, more trading and dragons. Today I am here to announce that Hiccup Haddock of the Hooligan Tribe and Astrid Hofferson of the Hooligan tribe have announced their engagement!"

There were cheers ringing the halls as people shouted their congratulations. Woman questioning Astrid about when they will be wed, how many offspring she will have, whether she is tracking her fertility calendar. Meanwhile pushing drinks in Hiccups hands. When it gets to be too much, Hiccup sneaks out for some fresh air. Seeing this, Astrid makes a few excuses about Stormfly needing some chicken and ducks out as well.

"Phew. Definitely knew that was going to happen, although I didn't expect it to get so personal." Astrid stated as she caught up with Hiccup and slowly wrapped her hands around his waist from behind.  
Turning around and placing his arms on Astrid's' waist forcing her arms to lock around his neck, "Better than the dozens of drinks I've been given. You know how much I hate the attention, can't we just have a small thing on the edge?"

"You know my parents would kill me. Besides you know how much I want to show off the next Mr. Hofferson."

"Ha, very funny Astrid. You, milady, will be Mrs. Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III. Has a nice ring to it doesn't it?"

"Ah, I much prefer the sound of Mrs. Astrid Haddock." With that she pulled him in for a deep passionate kiss. Hiccups grip tightened around her waist, almost lifting her off the ground. 

Astrid moved her hands through his hair, eventually playing with the one braid she always put in his hair. One of his hands moving up her back running chills through her spine. Her small plump nipples suddenly erect from the shiver it caused. While Hiccups other hand was slowly lowering, almost curious if she would stop it. Astrid's mind started to fog. The excitement of the day, the closeness of their bodies, the officiality that they will be wed sometime soon and that she will soon become Hiccups wife, the eventual chief's wife, the mother of his children. The thought causing her to feel wet between her thighs as she imagined making children with him and all the practicing they would be able to do. She suddenly realized Hiccup's hand had reached its destination. Her arse.

Hiccup couldn't believe she'd let him, especially without a fist in the gut, but she stood there kissing him deeper and deeper. Her chest rising heavily, her heart rate increasing. He'd press his luck and see how far she'd let him take this, so he started to squeeze her right butt cheek. She let out a soft moan. Hiccup squeezed harder, slightly lifting her up.

Astrid could feel his member soon pushing against her. She leaned into it, opening her legs just slightly to allow a bit more access as they were still clothed. Her mind debating if she should stop this or let it take it's course. After all, they were betrothed. She felt his member get stronger, his breathing heavier as he lifted his hand off her buttocks and guiding his hand upwards feeling every shape of her hourglass figure until he stopped, just under her breast. Her body quivering with excitement, wonder and ecstasy, pleading for him to continue.

Taking a deep breath while still kissing, Hiccup pulled her in for a deeper kiss with the hand that was still on her back, granted her wish and continued moving her hand upward over her breast and gently caressing over her tunic. Their breathing getting heavier, the tension building as their kiss became more aggressive and passionate.

Astrid was becoming wetter and wetter between her thighs as the kissing progressed. Eventually lowering her hand to feel the wrangled snake that was desperately trying to get free. When Hiccup started snoring in her face.

Opening her eyes, Astrid quickly realized it was a dream. Somewhat relieved because this is forbidden before marriage and they weren't really engaged, and somewhat mortified because of how this pleased her. There was one something that was in fact true as she laid there, suddenly noticing she was now on her side wrapped up in Hiccups, his member was indeed pressing against her behind.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING RELATED TO HOW TO TRAIN YOUR DRAGON
> 
> WARNING: This will get graphically detailed as time goes on regarding sex. It is rated M for a reason.
> 
> A/N. Hope you like this chapter. Don’t vomit too much at the Hiccstrid, I’m trying to follow the clumsiness of their love in Race to the Edge...for now ;)   
>  I’m hoping to continue updating as often as life allows.

Astrid was helping Hiccup gather everything they need for the journey to Outcast Island. The journey should take less than a day’s travel. Anytime Hiccup looked at her she’d blush as she thought of her dream or dreams at this point. She’d have to talk to Gothi when they got back to Berk. When they were all done, Hiccup pulled her in for a kiss. The butterflies in her stomach started to flutter as they always do. She had to control herself. She pushed away with a smile and walked over to Snotlout, the twins and Dagur. 

“Where’s Fishface? We need to get going!”

“Snotlout, I’m sure he’s saying goodbye to Heather.” 

“I don’t see what she sees in him anyway. Same with you and Hiccup.” 

“You’ll eventually find a boar to love you” Astrid replied laughing. 

“HEY! Leave the boars out of this! What did they ever do to you?” Ruffnut said before turning to Tuffnut, “We’ll have to hide the boars when we get back to the edge.” 

 

Laughing they all walked into the great hall for some lunch before flying off.

____________________________________________________________________________

“I just wish I could stay. Help you guys. The Outcasts don’t need us.” 

“I know Fishlegs, but you are a rider. You travel together. What happens if they need you?” 

“Outcast island doesn’t have you Heather. We’re always saying goodbye.”

They stood there together heads touching, arms around each other. They have tried to be together for so long, and they always ended up apart. Fishlegs looked up to hold the image of her face in his mind forever. Her emerald green eyes. The curve of her plump pink lips. Her thick long black hair braided similar to Astrids. He knew this would be his last chance for a long time. Fishlegs inhaled deeply as he built up the courage then grabbed her waist hard and pulled her in for a long heated kiss they’d both been waiting for. As they pulled away they both blushed and smiled and put their heads back together. No words need be spoken between them. 

Dagur stood at the top of the hill above Heather and Fishlegs. He stood there wide mouthed in shock until he finally found the words:“FISHLEGS! Since when?” 

Startled Heather and Fishlegs pulled apart. “Looks like it’s time for you to go,” Heather winked as she walked up the hill towards Dagur and the great hall, “Dagur, you’re my big brother, but you really are oblivious sometimes.” 

Walking into the great hall she made her rounds giving Snotlout and the twins handshakes and giving a hug to Astrid and Hiccup. Words were exchanged between Heather and Astrid then everyone mounted their dragons and away they went, off to Outcast Island. 

In less than a day's time they arrived at Outcast island. They were greeted by Chief Alvin the Treacherous and Mildew, who of course was less than thrilled to see their dragons. They went over plans of what needed to be done, what they planned to help with and began to work.By the end of the day everyone was starving having accomplished so much. The Outcasts, Riders and Dragons headed out to the water to catch some fish to cook up. 

 

“How’s yer father doin’ Hiccup? It’s been quite some time since we’ve seen each other” Alvin asked. 

“He’s doing as great as always. You should take a trip to Berk once your islands all built up, do some trading while you’re there. I’m sure he’d enjoy a break from chiefing duties.” 

 

“Ah, my boy Hiccup, you’ll learn one day. There is no break in chiefing duties. Especially when you become chief. You’ll have the likes of dragons and villagers. It’ll be very busy. Hopefully you’ll also have a wife to keep you company.” Alvin said glancing at Astrid, “I see you two have become extra friendly.” 

“Uh, oh, um, we’ll see. It’s all very new still.” 

“Really? I figured you were betrothed already. You’ve known each other since you were wee babes haven’t you?” 

“Yes, uh it’s just… we’re taking it slow.”

“Ah, I see. Well I appreciate what yer doin’ for us Hiccup. You and the riders are great allies to have in times of need. We had only just finished rebuilding the mess from the Whispering Deaths when we were attacked by the Shellfire. You get yerself into quite a mess.” 

“Tell me about it. We’re glad to help.” 

Astrid avoided Hiccup as best she could while on Outcast Island and stayed busy fixing areas that Hiccup wasn’t. After ten days there it was as great as they could make it during their short time and said their goodbyes. They still had to help Berk, though they’re hoping the A-Team has done a lot of the hard work and they can rest a bit. Luckily Mala sent terror mail that they wouldn’t need help rebuilding as they were able to defend most of their houses from attacks. When they arrived at Berk there was another feast and celebration waiting for them and lucky for them, most of the work was done. 

Everyone started getting back into the swing of things. The twins headed to their boar pit to hide the boars from Snotlout and cause havoc as they normally do, Fishlegs went back to helping Gobber make Gronkle Iron weapons, Snotlout was helping the A-Team with some new moves, and Astrid was helping her parents fix up their home. 

 

Hiccup and Toothless soared around the island as it had been a long time since they had. He started reminiscing about the first time he’d taken Astrid up here. Her arms around him as they flew through the sky, how they’ve flown together many times and all the times they’ve shared just the two of them, yet lately she’s been avoiding him. He’d have to get to the bottom of why. 

“Land there Toothless. We need to talk to Astrid.” 

Toothless landed just outside the Hofferson house. 

“Afternoon milady.” 

“Hiccup! Uhh what are you doing here? We’re kind of busy.” 

“I’d love to help.” Hiccup grabbed a hammer and started to work. 

Astrid knew by the tone of his voice, there would be no avoiding him this time. She watched him for a few minutes. He wasn’t his normal worn self since Vigo was gone.. He seemed happy. This was the first time she noticed how much more built his body had become in the last few months. She’d have to remember to go talk to Gothi before bed tonight. She really doesn’t want a repeat dream. It felt right, but so dirty. She’s supposed to be pure. 

“Are you going to work or just stand there looking at all of this?” Hiccup joked gesturing to his whole body. 

“I’m liking the view, what can I say.” Astrid winked laughing. 

“Have you been okay? You’ve been kind of avoiding me ever since we left Berserk. Are you sad about saying goodbye to Heather again?” 

“No, well, yea. You noticed huh? I’ve just had something on my mind. I think I’ll go talk to Gothi about it later.” 

“Anything I can help with? That’s what I’m here for. As a friend or boyfriend.” 

“NO! No...Umm. Just me.” 

“Ok, well I mean I can continue here if you want to go see her now.” 

“Really Hiccup? Oh that’d be great.” She kissed him on the cheek and whistled for Stormfly so she could head up to Gothi’s. She can’t believe she’s about to go divulge her deepest darkest secrets, but these dreams are becoming unbearable. Hiccup was constantly on her mind making her body feel a tenderness it’s never felt before. The way he moved, talked to her, touched her. She WANTED him to touch her. All of her! But was she ready to be married and settle down? She’s only nineteen. He’s not the chief yet and loved exploring the islands. There really wasn’t anything keeping him grounded. She loved the adventure too. Though sometimes rather dangerous and definitely not something they could raise a baby into. No. These dreams had to stop. It was hers and Hiccups time, a baby would prevent it.

When she reached the top, she explained to Gothi about her dreams, her concerns for staying pure and what it all might mean. Trying to decipher Gothi’s writing wasn’t easy but there was no way she was going to let Gobber know how she was feeling. Gothi’s response was that it was common in young adults as they start to explore their body and feelings. That she should fight the urge to act on them and to keep them in her dreams only to stay pure for her wedding night.   
Well that’s a relief, or is it? She headed back to her house where Hiccup was putting the finishing touches on the roof.

“How’d everything go? Got the answers you needed?” Hiccup questioned as he climbed down from the roof.

Astrid grabbed him by the collar, stared into his large green eyes for half a second and pulled him in for a kiss. “Sorry I’ve been so distant.”

“Well if that’s going to keep happening after you feel so distant, by all means.” Hiccup said laughing. “Want to go for a nighttime flight?” 

“Sure lemme just grab Stormfly.” 

“Or. Or. Here’s an idea. We both go on Toothless? Like the good ole days?” 

“I can’t think of a better idea.” Astrid said smiling and Hiccup helped her onto Toothless. She wrapped her arms around him as they took on and she inhaled deeply taking everything in. 

They landed on the far side of the island and walked on the beach hand in hand for a while. Talking, laughing and occasionally kissing. It was nice to just be the two of them. They haven’t been alone in so long they almost forgot what it was like.   
“When you become chief, what is the first thing you’d change?” 

“Well I don’t think I’d really change anything. If we still did the regatta, maybe that. But we got rid of that years ago. Maybe I’d have my lovely wife build more defenses.”

“Oh your lovely wife huh? And who would that be?” 

“Well I, uh, I mean…” Hiccup stopped in his tracks seeing a shipwreck. Not again, he thought.

“Hiccup I was jus-” 

“Shh!” Hiccup put his finger to her mouth then pointed at the ship. 

Hiccup and Astrid started quietly creeping toward the shipwreck. They didn’t have any weapons with them and the dragons were on the other side of the beach. Hopefully there was no one, but they had to be careful. Just then a man stumbled out rubbing his head before he fell over. Hiccup and Astrid gasped.


	3. Stranger on the Beach

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING RELATED TO HOW TO TRAIN YOUR DRAGON
> 
> WARNING: This will get graphically detailed as time goes on regarding sex. It is rated M for a reason.
> 
> A/N. I really enjoyed writing this chapter. Please leave some reviews and tell me what you think. Don’t vomit too much at the Hiccstrid, I’m trying to follow the clumsiness of their love in Race to the Edge...for now ;)

Hiccup and Astrid stared in unison at the face down figure. Slowly and quietly creeping forward. With absolutely no way to defend themselves, surprise would be the best attack. Hiccup walked around the back of the boat looking for some rope while Astrid picked up a large boulder ready to knock out their new visitor should he awaken. When Hiccup found some rope he grabbed the wrists of the man delicately to tie them behind his back. He then tied his ankles together and called for his Night Fury. The man started to stir slightly until Astrid knocked him in the head. Checking for breathing, they picked up the man and tossed him onto Toothless’ back. Climbing on Toothless, Astrid climbing on Stormfly, they flew back towards the Dragon Academy. Upon arrival they pulled the man off and tossed him in one of the Dragons stalls, locking it behind them. It was time to go get the other riders. 

“How is that even possible?” Snotlout shouted.   
“He must be a god. I need to be him! ” Tuffnut chimed in.   
“If only were you half the man. Oh wait, you are! Half his size!.” Ruffnut mockingly said to her brother laughing.  
“What do we do?” Fishlegs asked while stepping sideways to avoid the twins bashing habits.   
Stoick the Vast flew in on Skullcrusher. Assessing the situation he realized they had someone prisoner. Instead of asking and getting answers he would not approve of he walked straight to the stall, moving his son to the side to reveal the prisoner.   
“What is HE doing here? ” Stoick’s voice thundered waking the prisoner.   
*Grunt* “Ouch. Thor almighty I have a pounding headache. Where am I?” Looking around the prisoner suddenly realized who he was looking at. “HICCUP!” He shouted, “You have to save me! Get me out of here.”   
“Why should I save you ? You SHOULD be dead!” Hiccup shouted back., “How are you even alive?”  
“Get me out of here and I’ll explain everything.”  
“We trusted you once before Ryker. We won’t be making that mistake twice.”   
Walking away and signalling the other riders to follow, Stoick lunged at the stall fists ablazing. “I should kill you myself!”   
“Yes. You have every reason to really. But you can’t. You need me and I you.”   
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
“Hiccup, how can you even think about trusting him? You already know he lied to us. He didn’t have the Dragon Eye, Viggo did, even though he claimed to have it. He was hurting the Shellfire. He was attacking it Hiccup! Making it spit fire at humans at will.”   
“I know Astrid. I know. But what choice do we have? We can’t keep him locked up here forever. Maybe I’ll just go talk to him. See if he’ll confess to me how he survived.”   
“Just be safe. I don’t want anything to happen to you.”   
“I know Astrid. I will be.”   
Knowing very well what Ryker could do to him he studied Astrid. The way her hair sat on her shoulder extending down past her breast, her figure that had changed from a slight curve to a more defined hourglass. He memorized her lips, plump and pink. His favorite part about her though, were her eyes. Light as the sky, her blue eyes held his gaze as he wrapped his arm tightly around her back slightly above her hips, pulling her in pressing his lips upon hers. Putting his other arm around her landing just slightly lower than his first and slightly on her buttocks. His member growing slowly he parted his lips slightly as an invitation to deepen their kiss. He wanted Astrid to know he was hers. She was his only.  
Astrid could hardly breathe. Hiccup isn’t usually this aggressive. It’s like her dreams, her vivid dreams that make her pure only in true form. Is this real life? Is she dreaming? Does he think something is going to happen? She parts her lips and slowly allows her tongue to enter his. Their kiss deepens. She glides her fingers through his hair pulling him in tighter. He wraps his arms around her into almost a tight squeeze. She can feel his member at full salute now. She has to stop this. She has to stay in control. She backs away.   
“Did I do something you weren’t comfortable with?”   
“Not at all Hiccup. It’s just, uh, well I think we were getting a bit carried away and that maybe we need to stop before we do something we’re not ready for.”   
Not understanding right away Hiccup stares at her, “Huh? Oh. Oh! Astrid, I’d never allow myself to disrespect you in any way.. I love you too much.”

“I know you do, it’s jus- wait. What did you say?”   
“I said I’d never disrespect you li-”  
“No, the other part.”   
Hiccup grinned and pulled Astrid in close, “The part where I said I love you Astrid Hofferson?”   
Smiling from ear to ear at the words singing in her ears, she replied “I love you as well Hiccup Haddock.”, and kissed him deeply before punching his arm and sending him on his way.  
  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  


“Ok Ryker. You have my full attention and mine alone. How did your ship end up on our island?”   
“Oh Hiccup, you really don’t know much about the Submaripper do you? Ok, I’ll let you in on a little secret. The Submaripper and the Shellfire are natural enemies.” 

“I’m aware. That’s not a secret Ryker.”   
“I hadn’t gotten there yet. Where’s your patience?”   
“It wore thin with your and Viggos games.” 

“That’s unfortunate. You’re going to need that for when you help me.”    
“And why would I help you?”    
“Because Hiccup, you need my secrets to defeat what’s coming.” 

Looking sharply at Ryker not sure whether to believe him or not, he figured he’d entertain him for the time being. “Well what’s this secret then?” 

“The Submaripper spits out shipwrecks like harpoons as a defence. Naturally after he caused the whirlpool, the Shellfire was within attacking range and he spit all the shipwrecks back out, not giving him time to digest properly. We were knocked unconscious as we hit the Shellfire. I was however the only survivor and my ship floated to your island. So that’s how I survived.”   
“Ok and why do you need my help?”   
“Because you see, while you and Viggo were having your game of Masons and Talons, there was a real threat to our endeavor which is why Viggo and I didn’t see eye to eye. We are dragon hunters, selling at auctions, making money. We have a serious threat among us, an enemy if you will, who is trying to kill the dragons we’ve captured. I wanted to go after him, but of course I needed you and your riders off my brother and our endeavor which is where we disagreed. Our focus needed to be on this dragon killer. Not on a few kids. So you see, I wasn’t truly trying to kill you. Simply trying to get my brothers focus to the right place.”

“Why should I trust this information?”   
“Because he’s after your friend. The Berserker.”

“Heather?” 

“No, Dagur. While I’m all for letting him kill him, I’m willing to help you save him, but you have to help me too and back off from coming after us.”   
“And what makes you think I’ll do that?”  
“Because Hiccup Haddock, if you don’t, he’ll kill the dragons and you couldn’t live with yourself. Could you? Think it over. But you don’t have a lot of time. By moon full, he’ll be at Berserker island. Ready to kill Dagurs dragon” 

Glaring at Ryker, Hiccup turned and walked away ready to tell the other riders about this information, not sure what to do with it himself. Who is this dragon killer? Why is he after Dagur. His talk with Ryker only left more questions. He has to trust his gut.


	4. Look Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING RELATED TO HOW TO TRAIN YOUR DRAGON
> 
> WARNING: This will get graphically detailed as time goes on regarding sex. It is rated M for a reason.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Dragon Killer isn’t Drago, as obviously that would ruin HTTYD2. I’ve introduced a new character as they tend to do with the seasons. Alvin, Dagur, Viggo, so it’s about time for a new one. So I’m sure in RTTE seasons 5 and 6 they’ll introduce someone new. I hope you’ll like him. Please review and let me know what you guys think :)

Flying around Berk on Toothless with this information there were so many questions Hiccup had. Is there a reason someone is specifically targeting Dagurs dragon? Is it to hurt Dagur? He was ‘Dagur the Deranged’ after all. He most likely made quite a few enemies playing both sides as long as he did. This killer sounds ruthless though. He needed to get to the bottom of it **(,)** and unfortunately **(,)** that meant working with Ryker as much as it pained him. He finished his patrol around Berk and went back to his hut to send a letter to Dagur giving him a heads up. Then he headed to the Great Hall to meet up with the others and get their opinions. 

Stoick and Gobber were at the front of the hall when Hiccup and Toothless walked in. Jestering him to come to him Hiccup walked to his father. The hall was full of vikings getting ready for Snoggletogg. Most of their dragons had already done the migration to the Rookery to hatch their eggs as they did every year. The other riders seeing him started to walk over to Stoick as well.” 

“Hiccup my boy, did you find out what Ryker was here for?”   
“I did,” as he waited for the riders to gather before speaking again, “He needs our help going after a dragon killer that’s on their way to Berserker Island after Shattermaster.”   
Gasping, Astrid was the first to speak, “What could he possibly want with Shattermaster?”   
“I’m not sure. I’m assuming he’s made yet another enemy because well, he was deranged.” 

“What will that mean for Heather?” Fishlegs asked with worry.

“Well that’s just great! All of our dragons are having babies **(,)** and we’re stuck here on Berk.”   
“Thanks Snotlout, I know. Ryker said we have until the moon is full. Hopefully **(,)** Mani is on our side and will delay the full moon. It does look like we’ll need him in this though.”

They all grunted, except Stoick. “Count me and Gobber in son. It’s been quite a while since we’ve had a good battle. We need a plan. Come back in a day’s time with one. I’ve got some chiefing and it takes me a bit longer to do without Skullcrusher now.” The large man huffed and walked off with Gobber. 

___________________________________________________________________________

 

Tossing and turning Hiccup got frustrated and decided he’d head out for a night flight on Toothless. Not being able to sleep either Astrid was cleaning Stormfly’s stall for when she returned and was getting it ready for new additions that would be arriving. Hiccup saw her at the stable and flew in.   
“Care to go for a midnight flight milady?” Grinning he helped Astrid on Toothless.   
“Hopefully we don’t find any shipwrecks this time.”   
They lifted back off and flew high into the clouds with Astrid’s arms wrapped tightly around Hiccup enjoying the view of the pink sky that hadn’t made it’s way down to Berk yet. These moments were few and far between **,** but there was no need for words. They just enjoyed the moment. The feeling of the wind, the beauty of the sky, the amazing view of Berk below them. 

After a couple hours **,** they decided to land on the beach near the shipwreck. Toothless jumped into the ocean playfully to hunt for fish. Standing on the beach Hiccup saw Astrid shutter a bit and sat down pulling her into his lap in front of him and wrapping his arms around her. Astrid laid her head on his shoulder. 

“Are we ever going to be able to enjoy these moments Hiccups? Without a worry of what battle we’re heading into next?”   
“We’re Vikings. It’s an occupational hazard.” Hiccup replied chuckling. “I thought this was what you liked? The battles, the life.”   
“It is. But I also thought I’d be fighting dragons all the time. Not constant enemies we know nothing about.” 

“We know he kills dragons. That’s enough to send me into battle with him. Our dragons should be home in the next day or two. We should get some sleep so we can prep before they arrive.”   
“Can’t we just sleep here? I like sleeping in your arms.”   
Hiccup called for Toothless who circled himself around Hiccup and Astrid before they all drifted off to sleep. ____________________________________________________________________________

 

“Ok Ryker. We have everything packed; the moon will be full in 3 days time. It seems Mani wasn’t on our side. We’ll be loading up the dragons and flying out to Berserk. You’ll be staying here guarded. Is there anything else you know about this guy that you could tell us?”

“I should be coming with you.”   
“Not going to happen. Anything else we should know about this guy?”   
“I guess not.”   
Turning and walking towards the other riders, “I feel like he’s not telling us something. He has that look on his face like he did back before he started attacking Berserk Island. Let's head there and warn the Berserkers.”  
Gobber, Stoick, Hiccup and the riders set off for Berserk Island, but Hiccup was still bothered by the lack of information they got from Ryker. His plan was to defend, attack and capture and find out what this guy wanted with Dagur. **  
**\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
“BROTHER! Thanks for the heads up with the terror mail. Did you get any more information out of Ryker? Who is this guy?”  
“I’m not sure Dagur. We have no idea what we are dealing with. I was hoping that during your and Heathers time with the hunters you would remember something to do with dragon killers.”

“No, they didn’t kill dragons really. Lots of auctions, lots of dragon fights, but ultimately it was all to get money. I’m sure a lot of people he sold to were dragon killers **(,)** but none stick out that would want to kill me.”

“What about your enemies? Do you know anyone trying to kill you?”   
“I have a long list brother.”   
“I was afraid of that. Right now our plan is to defend, attack and capture. See what he wants with you, then we’ll go from there.” 

“Solid plan. We’ve been working on our defenses **,** but with these constant attacks we’re not rebuilding as fast as we’d like.” 

“Yea, we’ll help over the next couple days.”  
Pulling Astrid along with her, “We’re going to go get some practice in.”

“Ok Heather! Stay close.”   
“I will Dagur.”   
“Well **,** he seems pretty protective of you huh?”  
“Very. So how’re **)** things with you and Hiccup?”

“As good as ever. I just wish we had a bit more alone time. We haven’t been able to be a couple because we’re always fighting someone.”

“Hey **,** you’ve gotten farther than FIshlegs and I. You guys can actually be together.”    
“Well you can, if you came to Berk. It’d be nice to have another girl.”    
“You have Ruff” Heather responded laughing, “Besides, I need to be here for my brother.

It’s nice having family around you know?” 

“I do. Shall we?” Pointing to some targets **,** the girls start throwing their weapons. 

Over the next couple days **,** they increased patrols, watching the water for any signs of movements or ships. They increased their defenses with a lot of thanks to Astrid and put out a couple of fires thanks to the twins. Snotlout was on patrol when in the distance he spotted a ship. He flew straight down and alerted Hiccup and the others.   
“Alright everyone! This is what we’ve been preparing for the last few days. Let’s find out who this guy is. Just like we practiced. Double team diamond formation. Astrid, Fishlegs and I to the North, Dad and Gobber to the East. Twins and Snotlout to the West and Heather and Dagur to the South. Wait for the signal to attack. Ready?” 

They all took off and headed into their formations. With Hiccup in front leading forward scoping out the ship, Astrid and Fishlegs followed waiting for their orders. Through the spyglass **,** Hiccup could see a body moving dressed in a black cloak. The crest on his ship unknown to any he’d seen before. His ship was riddled with various booby traps, most of which looked dragon proof. For a man no one has heard of he certainly has a lot of gear. 

“HICCUP!” Astrid screamed as an arrow shot from the sea. Soon many arrows were shooting to the sky. Hiccup was able to grab one and saw dragon root.   
“Everyone fire!” Hiccup   
Each of the riders took a shot at the boat but it was no use the ship was dragon proof.   
“Get out of shooting range!” Stoick demanded.  
It seemed that no matter how high they went, the arrows were still able to reach a great height. One hit Meatlug which was a great relief as it doesn’t affect her. The whole group was sitting just under the high clouds which seemed to be just out of reach.  
“Hiccup! What kind of weapon is that?” Yelled Snotlout. 

“I don’t know, but I want it!” shouted Tuffnut  
“Yea! Can we get one for the Edge?” said Ruffnut  
“Ruff, Tuff, not helping. It looks as though it’s some type of longer range catapult but nothing I’ve seen before. The range on that is much farther than anything we have.”

“Well **,** how do we defend against it?” Astrid said cautiously.    
“Berserker style! It’s me he’s after, so we’ll go in and distract him. You guys grab him. Heather! Flying Shatterscatter!” Dagur jumped on Windshear as he bellowed the

Berserker battle cry, Heather joining in, they flew down with such speed and launched Shattermaster about halfway down the dragon proof boat as they’d done before causing the ship to fill with water and start sinking slowly. The rest of the riders took shots as a distraction while Hiccup went in for the grab. The cloaked man jumped into the ocean and swam under the ship. Shocked, it took a few too many seconds before Toothless and Hiccup dove in after him searching for him. After searching for a couple of minutes, the boat was starting to sink **,** and they needed air. Everyone else was tense waiting for someone to come back up.   
“Thank Thor you’re alright.” Stoick said when he first got a glimpse of his son.   
“Where is he?” Dagur said concerned, “Did he drown?”   
“No, he disappeared. We couldn’t find him anywhere. We should grab the ship and pull it to shore before it sinks so we can search it. Then patrol the island. If he’s not dead, he’ll have to come ashore soon.”   
They grabbed ropes from their satchels and dragged the ship ashore. They sent Meatlug out to the sea to hover over the water to watch for anything that moves before nightfall, while Astrid did a perimeter check. The others went to the great hall to plan out their next move. Once the riders were out of earshot and the area was quiet, a small trap down on the bottom side of the ship opened. With water pouring out the man in a dark cloak slipped out staying close to the side of the ship looking cautiously around before diving into nearby bushes.


	5. Look out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING RELATED TO HOW TO TRAIN YOUR DRAGON
> 
> WARNING: This will get graphically detailed as time goes on regarding sex. It is rated M for a reason.

Astrid took off her armor, tunic, boots and leggings for a bath in a stream nearby Heathers hut that she had been sleeping in all week. It had been a long week of constant searches on both land and water looking for this black cloaked killer and her muscles were extremely sore. On more than one occasion late at night she thought she saw smoke but when she investigated the area the next morning there was nothing of the sort that would indicate someone had been there. Sitting on the edge of the stream letting the sun beat on her naked body, she first dipped her feet in, allowing herself to get used to the frigid temperature of the water. This sudden attack on her feet caused chills up her spine, bumps on her skin and most notably, her soft brown circles in the center of her breasts were starting to form into small peaks. Her mind increasing with curiosity she took her hand off the ground and started washing her body before slowly raising her hand from her knee and with one finger trailing up her thigh, over her stomach, and letting her hand rest at her breast. She started to squeeze her whole breast in a sweet caressing manner imagining it was Hiccup’s hand that was placed on her breast and not hers. Deciding she should slip into the water before anyone had a chance to see, she guided herself in up to her neckline resting her head on the edge where her buttocks had just been. Closing her eyes she slid both of her hands this time back up to her breasts in the same manner as before. Breathing heavy as she pictured Hiccup grabbing her sensually and kissing her, she could feel her lips mindlessly pucker up as if reciprocating the kiss. The cold water slowly moving back and forth with small waves due to her body caused the peaks in the center of her breasts to get larger. Taking her thumb and index finger, she cornered the hard mound and started rolling it between her fingers squeezing every so often causing Astrid to let out a soft moan as she could feel all the tension that had been in her neck and shoulders simultaneously make its way down until all of it was wound up in one spot that was slowly heating up despite the coldness of the water. As if moving with the tension, her hands started trailing downward as she fantasized about Hiccup running his hands down her body, slowly, trailing kisses and blowing gently on the path he was creating. He would start at her lips, biting gently and tugging ever so slightly as if telling her she was his. He’d then move down to her neck and prominent collarbone trailing his tongue across it as he continued his way south kissing every part of her body as he went. He would continue along, stopping in between her breasts to cup one in his mouth while the other was being squeezed in his hands before swapping and cusping the other in his mouth. Getting lower in his path kissing her stomach as he went, he’d stop at her protruding little knot that was quickly becoming engorged. Astrid gently started moving her middle and index finger around it slowly at first building up momentum keeping Hiccup in her mind the entire time. She could feel her body start to thrust under her hand as she continued to rub her knot harder now, moaning as she placed her a finger from her other hand inside her hot wet mound. Needing to feel more she placed another finger alongside the first moaning a bit louder. Increasing the speed of her fingers Astrid knew she was close. She threw her head back biting her lip so not to scream in ecstasy not realizing someone is watching her as she let her body release its juices all over her hand breathing heavily. Luckily the water made for a better cleanup than her bed did. Coming out of her daze, she got out of the water, slipped her tunic and leggings on and quickly walked back to the hut to meet Heather for some dinner. 

  
Still in shock waiting for Astrid to be out of sight Hiccup walked out from behind the thick forest trees he had been walking through to take a dip in the stream to cool off. He had never seen something so beautiful, so pure. Who knew women could be just as aroused as men. Hiccup definitely needed to cool off now. He was rock hard pushing against his tunic. He jumped in clothes and all, emerging from the water running his hands through his wet hair cooling down. He needed to see Astrid. Place his lips on hers. As he climbed out of the water he saw a shadow through the clearing. Calling for Toothless he started running towards it. In a moment's time, he jumped on the giant dragon and pursued the shadow he saw. There was nothing there. He and Toothless climbed through the woods, checking the area for anything. After a short while, they found nothing. He had a bad feeling so headed back to warn the others. 

  
Once Hiccup was out of sight the black cloaked figure came out from under a mud brush pile. Shaking himself off he crept forward slowly making sure to avoid the branches. Holding tightly onto his blade he crouched down the ground as he got closer to the village. He had to wait until nightfall when he would make his attack. For now, he’d blend into the ground. 

* * *

 

Taking a sip of his mead Hiccup addressed the group, “Ok gang, as we know Astrid has seen some smoke over the last week, but nothing there. Today I saw a shadow in the woods near the stream. It looks like this killer or something is getting closer. We all need to be on watch. We’re going to start taking shifts staying up through the night. We’ll break them into 6-hour shifts so that people have enough time to sleep. Astrid and I will take first shift tonight. Who’d like to volunteer next? Ruff? Tuff?”    
  
“Ugh! Work!?” cried Tuff    
  
“Do we have to?” echoed Ruff. 

  
“Chicken doesn’t like the idea of work.”    
  
“None of you like the idea of work,” Astrid stated rolling her eyes. 

 

“That’s not true, I don’t mind doing work with you, Astrid.” Snotlout said flirtatiously before noticing the look Hiccup was giving him and shifted in his seat.    
  
“I’ll take the next shift Hiccup.” Fishlegs interjected.    
  
“Great thank you Fishlegs. Heather? Would you like to take watch with him?”    
  
Blushing, Heather agreed. Followed by Snotlout and Dagur and the twins for the evening shift. They each had finished their dinner and said their good nights. Hiccup and Astrid headed towards the lookout. Kneeling next to each other in silence for a bit, Hiccup’s mind kept wandering to her sitting in the stream earlier that day. Trying to decide if he should say anything he figured he’d bring it up nonchalantly.    
  
Rubbing the back of his neck nervously, “So I took a dip down in the spring today. It was very refreshing.”    
  
Blushing Astrid realized Hiccup saw the shadow not long after she had been down at the stream. “Oh, yea? When were you there? I didn’t see you?”    
  
“Uh, um,” Hiccup stumbled, “Right after you were there. We came by right as you were heading back to Heathers.”    
  
“OH?! Did you, uh, you didn’t see anything did you?”    
  
“Well.” Face full of guilt Hiccup started. Grabbing her side he pulled her into him and looked deep into her eyes making her melt before locking his lips with hers. Trailing his tongue along her lips eager to enter and deepen the kiss further he leaned his body into hers and opened his mouth slightly waiting for an invitation. Astrid opened her mouth just slight allowing his tongue to enter. Taking his hand he wrapped it around the back of her neck intoxicating her with his smell. As he pushed his tongue deeper into her mouth battling her tongue along the way, she reacted by battling back. Turning her turn body into his so her chest was pressed against his she brought both arms around his neck and placed her knees on either side of his knees. Daring to see if he could put his luck he moved his other hand slowly down her back causing chills to run up her spine bucking her hips forward a bit causing her chest to press harder against his. His hands continued to move south until both of her hands were on her butt cheeks. Squeezing them he pulled her up into his lap having her straddle him. Moaning into Hiccup’s mouth Astrid knew she should stop this but wanted it so much as she’d been dreaming about this for months. Hiccup pulled away from the kiss keeping his hands still in a tight grip on her buttock and planted kisses that felt like whispers along her neck.   
  
“H-H-Hiccuuup.” Astrid panted trying not to moan. “We can’t do this. We’re not married.”    
  
Taking his lips away for just a second, “I’d never do anything you didn’t want and I wouldn’t have sex with you until we were both ready.” Then placed his lips back to hers.    
  
Running his hands up and down from her hair to her buttocks he started slowly working one hand up her waist skimming the bottom of her breast with his palm judging her opinion. When she didn’t protest he did it again with the other hand slightly rubbing her chest a bit more. He felt confident enough that she wouldn’t retaliate and punch him so he lowered his hands and pushed them under her tunic pulling her breast bindings down. He grabbed each breast with his hands and slowly started caressing them. Pinching her nipples as they got harder as he had seen her do earlier. 

Letting out a soft moan Astrid slowly ran her fingers up the side of Hiccups thighs, past his waist, and over his chest. She could feel him getting harder and pushing against her mound through layers of clothing. She wondered just how big he was if she could feel all of his like this. Hiccup was pulling her into him more tightly continuously deepening their kiss making Astrid slide up and down against him. She could feel the heat building as he rubbed against her knot.  Just the pressure and excitement alone was going to cause her to release her juices. She didn’t want Hiccup to think she was a common whore, but the feeling was too good to get off of him. He then pulled his lips from hers, her lips slightly swollen when she felt him lift her tunic up and attach his mouth to her breast. She let out a louder unexpected moan. 

Hiccup ran his hand up her thigh and under her skirt. With some resistance from her clothes he was able to maneuver his hand down her leggings. He could feel the intense heat coming at him. It was like fire he had never felt before. His hand crept closer to the source. He could feel how wet her underpants were. Brushing his fingers on the outside he slowly rubbed up and down causing Astrid to twitch with every move. He could hear the soft moans releasing from her mouth as he continued to suck on her nipple. She was a goddess sent from Valhalla. He started to push her underpants aside just as he heard a large crashing sound coming from Dagurs hut. Stopping what he was doing he looked at Astrid who also had the same look of horror on her face. Composing himself quickly and helping Astrid make herself look more presentable they called for their dragons and quickly took off following the sound of commotion. Making a mental note to curse whoever just interrupted them.   
  



End file.
